darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1125
In an underground vault, Desmond finds a headless body and a jeweled mask. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have come back to this perilous time hoping to change history and avert the destruction of the great house in their own time. But they are unaware that a new element of evil has found its way into the Collins family. Desmond Collins has returned from the Far East with a mysterious disembodied head. He discovers to his horror that the head possesses supernatural powers and that these powers are capable of controlling his own mind. Desmond has written down the clues Otis gave him before he died as to the whereabouts of Judah's body. He swears to the Head that he will find out what they mean by the end of the day. Leticia enters his room and discovers Otis' dead body, and asks Desmond what he has done. Act I Desmond tries to explains that Otis died of a heart attack, but Leticia knows he is lying and thinks he died out of fear of the Head. As Leticia gazes at the head, she goes into a semi-trance and feels that there is something the Head wants Desmond to do. Desmond asks for her help in finding "something", but Leticia refuses to do what the Head wants. Gerard is in the drawing room at Collinwood when Leticia comes in and asks him to take her somewhere else to live, as she doesn't feel safe at Rose Cottage anymore. Leticia tells him there is an evil spirit at the house, but Gerard only laughs at her. They embrace as Gabriel enters, who makes a sarcastic remark about Gerard's sympathetic shoulder always being available. Act II Gerard sends Leticia back to Rose Cottage with a promise to be there soon. Gerard and Gabriel exchange words, with Gabriel claiming Gerard is afraid Samantha will choose him over Quentin with the fact she no longer has control over the family fortune. Gerard grows frustrated and says he loves Samantha, and hopes she chooses him just to prove him wrong. Back at Rose Cottage, Desmond catches Leticia eavesdropping on him as he reads over Otis' clues. Act III Desmond and Leticia argue over Desmond's recent behavior. Leticia notices Otis' body is gone; Desmond says his son came and picked it up. She pleads with Desmond to get rid of the Head for good, but he only gets angry at her and storms out of the house. Leticia goes to the Head and tells it she knows about the evil it possesses. Desmond goes to Collinwood and finds Gabriel in the drawing room. He asks for help in deciphering Otis' last words. Gabriel agrees to only help Desmond for a price, and suggests a place called Gallows Hill. Desmond runs off to investigate. Act IV Gerard goes to Rose Cottage for Leticia's help in what the future holds for him (Samantha's decision), but she is reluctant to give it. She doesn't want Gerard's help anymore because she feels he doesn't really love Samantha now that Quentin has returned. Gerard admits he married Samantha for his future plans, which evidently involved Leticia. He tries to romance her, but she turns down his advances and gets her crystal ball. In a vision, she sees a woman having a conversation with Gerard, and whatever she said to him has upset him greatly. Desmond goes to Gallows Hill and finds the unmarked stone. He pulls the ring attached to the stone, and discovers a stairway to an underground chamber. Inside the chamber he finds a coffin that is held shut by a gigantic crucifix and a jeweled mask. Memorable quotes : Leticia: You don't understand how evil it is. ---- : Gerard: (to Gabriel) You have an incredible talent for coming into a room at exactly the wrong time. ---- : Leticia: (to Desmond) You got the devil in you! : ____________________________________________________________________________ : Gabriel (catching Gerard hugging and consoling Leticia): My, my...your sympathetic shoulder is always available, isn't it, Mr. Stiles? : ___________________________________________________________________________ : Gerard (to Gabriel): Out of all the rotten apples I have come across in my life, you are on the top. Dramatis personae * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1123. * The teaser is a new scene, not a recap. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Otis Greene's son collected his father's dead body. * At the top of Gallows Hill there is a scaffold and noose commemorating the witch trials, and at the foot of the hill there is a cemetery. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Desmond: The unmarked stone. Bloopers and continuity errors * The 'unmarked stone' moves when Desmond touches it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1125 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1125 -Things You Say to Otis Greene, Deceased The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1125 Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes